Shadows of the past
by Kissinthedark178
Summary: He was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. There was something about him. I could almost sense his power, his influence, his energy. And I couldn't ignore the feeling in my stomach, a very familiar feeling. What is happening to me I thought? Why am I reacting this way? Why do I feel like I have seen him before? More details inside! Shiki/ OC
1. To late to turn back

**A.N: Hello :) So this is my first Vampire Night fanfiction. I hope you will like it. I have the whole story planned in my head. So the principal caracter is an OC: Alexandra Cordelia. She is a hunter and chose to become a gardien at Academy Cross so she can see her friend Zero. They haven't seen eachother in a long time even if they were very close when they were younger (you will see why) But this not an OC/Zero pairing, it's an OC/ Shiki pairing. Well there might be a love triangle actually...**

**Also, in this story there is no Kaname and Yuki. The story is centered around Alexandra and Shiki. It is inspired by Vampire Academy ( Alexandra dosen't remember a part of her past that is possibly related to vampires, she has weird abilities and she suspects she is more then a simple hunter) Also, Shiki plays a slightly different caracter, so yes he always lookes bored and stoic, but in this story he is a very powerful Pureblood vampire ( the last one of the Kensaki family) , and everyone treats him with respect.**

**Now I'm going to stop talking and let you read. Hope you like it and PLEASE reviev, I really want to know your opinion and if I should keep writting this story.**

* * *

In the darkness of the night, as I stood like a shadow in a deserted place, I coudn't stop wondering : was there really a place for me in the world full of suffering, lies and betrayal ? Was I born to just be a victim and die ? Was I going to watch the people I cared about die without helping them ? In this world who is good and who is bad ? Maybe we are just all bad and fighting is worthless. Maybe I should just give up…

…

This is it. I am here. There is now more turning back now. I made my decision. I just hope the path I chose won't be tained with blood. After all I only chose to be here to see him. He probably forgot me, or dosen't care about me anymore. I coundn't blame him. I would hate myself too, I tought staring at the gates surrounding the academy.

I realised that before giving up, I had to at least try. Why else would I accept to be a guardien at Cross Academy, where vampires and humans coexist in a pretended peace. For me it was a joke. I mean I wanted peace and coexistence, but are Vampires really people we should trust. ? Some of them are thousands years old. It's hard to believe they want peace with humans when they could just kill us all in a blink of an eye. Also, the humans here don't even know that vampires exist, let alone that the wonderful and beautiful night class (please not the sacarstic tone) are vampires themselves. How would they react if they knew ? I have a feeling that they woudn't jump of hapiness and go hug them.

The truth is Vampires and humans are different,from a different world… So how could we speak of peace and coexistence. Vampires will always look after themselves first and so are humans.

Don't get me wrong. I don't hate vampires. I have no reason too, even if I am a hunter. I don't treat them with disgust or anything. I just don't trust them.

- Hello ! a happy voice shouted out of nowhere.

I almost jumped of surprise. _Almost_. I adjjusted myself to the darkness to see a girl, that was my age standing on the other side of the gade with a big smile on her face. She had blue eyes, a round face and perferct straight blond hair. She sort of looked like a doll. She took out some keys and openned the gate.

- Hi, I said in monotome voice.

She took my hand and started dragging me towards the academy

- You must be the new gardien right, Alexandra Cordelia ? I'm so happy. I'm a gardien too, I have been practically since they created the academy since I knew _their_ existence. By the way, my name is Rose Sakusi.

She was talking in a surexcited voice going on and on about how happy she is that I am here and that we will be working together. She did look really happy and sincere, so I coudn't help but to smile and that tells a lot because I'm not one to smile very often.

As we walked in the forest, I coudn't shake up the feeling of being observed, I felt like a presence near by. Something familiar, in a weird way I can't describe

…

In the headmaster's office

After seemed like an eternety we finally arrived at the headmaster's office. It was really hard for me to comprehend _how_ the man stanfdng in front of me wearing a _cooking apron _and talking in this high pitched surexcited voice about his _dear and beloved night class students_, had been the most feared and experienced hunter. Were there all on drugs in this academy or what ? How could you be so damn surexcited. Maybe I was to used to the bored and stoic personalities at the association.

Headmaster Cross went on and on about the rules and about « coexisting peacfully » and all that shit that I heard so many times before. I just nodded.

I gess you could say, that they were three kinds of people : the ones that absolutly hated vampires, the ones thats wanted to coexistent with them and truly believed it was possible, and the ones that didn't give a fuck and just tried to limit the problems that vampires creat and to protect humans. That's me.

The door suddenly openned, and I knew even before I saw him who it was. I held my breath. I had prepared for this moment for so long but now that it was hapenning my mind and my body froze, and I actually thought that maybe I should hide under the desk or jump by the window.

Zero stepped in the room.

- You called me…. He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he noticed me. Surprised flashed in his eyes.

- _Alexandra ? _

- Zero, I said. Both Rose and the headmaster looked at me in surprise. Probably because the tone I used was so different then my usual bored and monotone one.

- Uhhh..you guys now eachoter ?, Rose said in an akward tone.

- What the hell are you doing here ?, Zero said and he looked pretty damn angry.

He didn't really chance I tought, aside from the fac the looked older and more mature. And his dark, mysterious eyes hide the horrors from his past.

I smiled and said :

- I'm the new gardien.

My voice was shaking and I was trying very hard not to cry. Zero was always the one that could break my defences, see behind my pretense calm. Make me cry or laugh. It had been such a long time… I didn't know what exacly I was expecting. Maybe this was all a mistake.

He didn't stay anything, just looked at me with his penetrating gaze, not showing any emotion. He turned and left the room.

It took me a few seconds to react.

- Zero, wait !

I went after him, running to catch him. I grabbed his arm and turned him around.

- Let me at least talk to you, we haven't since eachother in ages. I missed you, I said.

- I don't want to talk right now, What are you even doing here. ? Why would you want to be a gardien at this stupid academy garding those stupid leeches ?

- Isn't it obvious ? I wanted to see you and this seemed to be the only way. Look I know you don't want me here and I bring out bad memories and you probably hate, I would hate me too. But is it really not possible for us to start over ?

- _Start over ? _ Are you an idiot ? You know what hapenned. You know what I am ! I will turn into a monster soon, the very thing that I hate and here you are smiling and talking about being _friends_ like nothing hapenned.

- Zero, you are not a monster. You resisted all those years, you are strong. And I'm not bringing up the past because I don't want to hurt you. Look, when it hapenned…when your parents got killed and you got bit, I wanted to see you, but no one would let me. They told me that you didn't want to see anyone. And after that you moved here, and you cut all contact with the people you knew before, with me. You didn't answer any of the letters I sent you. I didn't know what to do so I left. Like a coward. And I wanted to erase you from my memories because it hurt thinking about you. And as years went by, I regreted my decision of leaving, I missed you but I didn't have the courage to confront you. So I'm sorry Zero, I'm sorry for leaving you when you most needed someone, I'm sorry for not being there, I'm sorry that I didn't fight to see you, I'm sorry that I give up.

Tears were running down my face, but I didn't care anymore.

- You really don't get it do you. I didn't need a friend, I didn't need you ! I never did. I don't need things as friends. I didn't want to see you back then and I still don't want to see you know. Don't take it personnally. If you only came here for me, you might as well leave.

His voice was harsh, cruel. Every word he said was like a knife stabbing me in the heart. Again, I had fooled myself with disilusions and false hopes.

Before I openned my mouth to say something he had already left, living me alone. And I realised that maybe I was here because it was _me _that felt alone and abandonned and it was _me _that was in desesperate need of friendship.

- I lost them too you know, I said in a soft voice.

I felt my knees hit the floor, and my tears falling. I hadn't cried in years. And now it was like ever single bad thing that has ever hapenned to me was retaking surface. I was alone. All alone. No family, no friends, No one really cared about me. No one needed me, My existence was simply useless. I was empty. Maybe it had something to do with the part of my life I don't remember. At that moment I wanted to die. It was the first time I ever wished for such a thing. All those years, I had kept everything burried deep inside of me. And all of my frustration, I took it all on fighting an trainning. Maybe that's why I was such a good hunter…

- I'm sorry..

I looked up to the person standing in front of me.

- Zero ? You came back ?

- I'm sorry Alex, I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't mean what I said.

- Yes, you did. Stop I don't need your pity.

I am got up on my shaking legs and started walking but he grabbed my wrist and pulled ma against me and encirceld me with his arms.

We stood there for a few minutes, no one saying anything. I was feeling for the first time protected, and loved, and I didn't want that feeling to end.

- I missed your hugs, I said.

He didn't say anything. I pulled out of his arms and looked at him in the eyes.

- You don't have to pretend just for my sake.

- I'm not pretending, I really missed you. I'm sorry I reacted that way. You just….

- Bring out the past.

- Yes, he said. And I do not not want to be your friend. But I'm not the same as before.

- I know that I whispered, I know that…

….

And in the cold dark night as the two friends were reunited, in the night class dormitory, a lonely vampire was standing by the window, his eyes usually bored and unemotional, filled with sadness.

* * *

**Soooooo? What did you guys think? Review please!**


	2. My first day at the academy

**Hello! So enjoy the second chapter. and pleaaaase review, so i can know what to change, add, improve. Also if you there are things that arent very clear in the story just ask :). Of course, as the story goes, there will be more information about Alexandra, her past and Zero. Enjoy :)**

* * *

I glared at my prefect schedule for the fifth time.

- What is this ? Are we some kind of robots. 2 hours of math, then 2 hours of patrol _at midnight_. UUUUUHHH. What have I gotten myself into…

- Oh don't worry ! Really you will get used to it.

After Zero left, Rose found me and gave me my schedule and showed me to my room. So now we were both on the floor of my rather small room, discussing. It was hard to believe that I, Alexandra Cordelia, was socialising with a person I just met. I gess talking to Zero was alread having good effects.

Rose didn't question me about what had happenned in the headmaster's office, but I could see she was making huge efforts not to talk about it.

-You can ask me you know, I said.

Rose looked at me uneasily.

- Don't be mad, but I kind of overheard you guys talking… I didn't want to here your conversations or spy on you or anything.

- Oh.. well don't worry about it, I said smiling.

- So you know Zero was bit right ? And that he is becoming a Level E.

- Yes, I said trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

She didn't say anything and there was an akward silence for a few seconds.

- You know I have never seen Zero show so many emotions since I met him 6 years ago…, Rose said.

Even if she was trying to hide it, I could hear the jealousy in her voice.

- Don't be jealous, I said deciding to be stratefoward with her, Zero was always like this, never showing his emotions. That dosen't mean he dosen't care about you, wich I am sure he does. I guess I am just an exception, because I know him better then myself and he is like a brother to me. Well, that's what it used to be anyways.

She looked relieved and flashed me a big smile.

- Well, I have to go my room, I have a patrol soon, Don't worry, you are probably tired so you don't need to come today. See you tomorrow.

- Ok, bye, I said,

She started walking towards the door, then stopped and turned.

- I really hope we can be friends, I never had a real girl friend before.

…

**Next day**

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

Stupid alarm clock, stupid academy, stupid classes, stupid people . I HATE mornings.

I took the alarm clock and practically threw on the floor.

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

You have GOT to be kidding me ! I swithced the on/off button of the stupid clock and practically dragged myself off the bed. Of course I forgot there was a luggage in the middle of the room that I haven't unpack, and of course I tripped and felt on the floor like a freaking potato and of course someone decided to open the door at that very moment.

- Alexandra ?

I saw a very surprised looking Rose, standing on my doorsteap, looking like she was trying very hard not to laugh,

- Are you really a vampire hunter ?, she said, because you are awfully clumsy…

- Shut up, I mumbled, still hald asleep.

I got up and glared at Rose who was now openly laughing at me. Great.

- I brought you your uniform, she said.

15 minutes later we were running towards our class as if our life depended on it.

It was kind of funny, because when you think about it, one week before, I was killing vampires and now here I am, like a stupid teenager, running in the hallways with my friend, trying not to be late for our history class. And the weirdest part was that I was enjoying it. Even if I don't how long I am going to be able to pretend I am normal teenager. Sooner or later another disaster was going to happen. I could feel it.

And of course, I was right.

…

History class was a pain. The teacher was speaking in a horribly monotone voice and a minute seemed to pass as an hour. Rose besides me was talking notes and carefuly listenning. How the hell does she do !? People kept glancing at me like I was some alien, probably because they were curious about the « new student ».

Zero was behind me, calmly sleeping on his desk. The teacher didn't seem to mind, probably because he was used to this by now. I was glad to see he was black to his old self. At least now I knew things were okay between us.

Finally the class ended after what seemed like forever.

- So the headmaster said I should inform you about the night class, Rose started.

- I heard there was a Pureblood at the academy ? Is it true ?

- Yup. Senri Shiki.

- Senri…Senri…Why does that name tell me something ? Oh ! His parents were killed by his uncle when he was litle, right ? And his uncle was killed a few years after but no one knew how.

- Yes, it was a big scandal. All the hunters were talking about it. I still remember. Everyone thinks it's Senri who killed him but he denies it. Anyways…family relationships between purebloods are messed up.

Yes indeed they were. Everyone was fighting for power, and it was not unsual that an uncle murderer his brother, or even for a child to murder his parents. The Senri Case ,as the people in the association called it, was just another example and demonstration of why vampires, specialy purebloods are not to be trusted.

…

The end of the day finally came, but instead of going back to my room and attacking the pile of homework that the teachers gave us, I had to attend to my prefect duties…How wonderful.

Me and Rose were standing in front of the gates of the Night class dormitory trying to calm the crazy girls that were pushing and screaming.

- Get back. Please. Don't push, GET BACK !,Rose shouted, but it didn't seem to have a lot effect on the hormonal teenagers.

I sighted, I did not sign up for this ! All I wanted to was some time with Zero, but I barely saw him. Where was he anyways ? Wasn't he a prefect too ?! God damnit.

The gates openned and the so wonderful students (please not the sarcasm) appared.

The next events happened in a sort of blurry slowmotion way. Even now, I can't remember everything clearly. I remember all the vampires walking calmly. They were all incredibly beautiful. Some where smirking or even winking at the girls who where out of control. I remember not even bothering trying to hold them back anymore. I had a really weird feeling in my stomach, not unpleasant, but not pleasant either.

That's when I saw _ him. _Mahogany hair, lightly tinted blue eyes and a pale skin tone, that's how I would describe him. But there was so much more I can't put threw words. He was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. There was something about him. I could almost sense his power, his influence, his energy. And I coudn't ignore the feeling in my stomach, a very _familiar _feeling. What is happening to me I thought? Why am I reacting this way? Why do I feel like I have seen him before?

And as he looked at me with his cold beautiful eyes, my heartbeat was racing and I was sure about something. I had already seen him before. Was he somehow related to the lost memories of my childhood?

* * *

**Tan tan tan taaaaaaan (evil smirk)**

**So next chapter there is going to be some flashbacks about her past, also informations about he hunter abilities that were not really mentionned this far, and her hunting weapon (wich is just awesooooome).**


End file.
